


Manipulation

by Valaskia



Series: Manipulation Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual, Blackmail, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral, handjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: Ron Weasley dabbles in blackmail during the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Manipulation Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Honeypot

**Author's Note:**

> This story was adopted, with the permission of the original writer. I had posted this story in the past but took it down for personal reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron catches Ginny in a compromising situation.

Author's note. This is a story I posted a while back, but took down, and have been reworking to fine-tune things. I have added additional dialogue to the story, and I'm working to enhance the individual personalities of each of the characters.

Disclaimer: Story adopted with the permission of the original writer.

Manipulation

Chapter 1: Honeypot

Sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, Ron nibbled on a biscuit as he tried to tune out his mother's voice. She was fussing to herself and going over some silly detail or other for tomorrow. "Honestly, I can't wait until the wedding is done and over." He thought to himself.

"Ronald, it's late. Finish your snack and get upstairs to bed. You must be up early tomorrow, and it's a nightmare getting you out of bed in the mornings. Honestly, I have no idea how you manage at Hogwarts." Molly Weasley said, standing over him with a frown.

"Yes, mum." He yawned and ate the last bite before leaving the kitchen and making his way up the winding staircase towards his room.  
Ron suppressed a groan and rubbed his eyes as he continued up the stairs, trudging slowly toward his room. It had been an exceedingly long day, but it was finally reaching its conclusion. If he could make it through the ceremony tomorrow, then this whole ordeal would finally be over, and maybe he could begin to enjoy this summer for a change without his mother continually breathing down his neck. It was unfair, no time to have fun, go for a fly or study quidditch strategy. She had even started waking him up early in the morning. Ron could not care less about all the work involved in preparing for the wedding.

"It wasn't his wedding. Why should he have to do all this work?" The wedding guests would be arriving tomorrow, and his mother had been forcing them all to perfect the Burrow for weeks now. She had been relentless, obsessing over the smallest details, demanding perfection from all of them, and criticizing their efforts when she felt they weren't up to her ridiculously high standards. Luckily, Molly refused to have her children working in front of Fleur's family and had even borrowed a few house elves from Hogwarts to work at the wedding.

Walking past Bill's room, he heard his brother and Fleur talking to each other about their wedding tomorrow. "Fleur. Young, tight, fit." He'd often fantasized about her while wanking, ever since the tournament in his fourth year at Hogwarts. "She was bloody-freaking sexy. Hermione was hot, too. In a different way to Fleur. Hermione was more of a tomboy/nerd sort of sexy, while Fleur was sexy in a supermodel sort of way." He thought to himself with a grin, deciding on a quick wank before bed to thoughts of Fleur again. "Man, I need some relief. It's a pity I can't get Hermione to help me out with this problem.

Ron suppressed a twinge of jealousy at the idea of his eldest brother marrying a total babe like Fleur. He rubbed his eyes with his hand once again and yawned, blinking from the exhaustion of the long day as he forced himself to focus on climbing the stairs, but still, he stumbled over the final step and fell painfully on the landing. Gingerly returning to his feet, he noticed that the door to Ginny's room was slightly ajar.

Recalling that he had wanted to talk to Hermione about pursuing their relationship, Ron opened the door and slipped into the room quietly. The sight that greeted him shocked him to his very core. His mouth opened slightly in surprise, but thankfully, he made no sound. His little sister was lying on top of her bedspread with her head thrown back. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, and her face morphed in a mask of pure ecstasy. He froze, listening to her quietly moan as he watched her sliding three fingers in and out of her glistening pink center.  
Ron gulped as his jeans tightened, feeling his cock swelling uncomfortably in the confines. "Wow." He thought to himself. He'd never thought of his baby sister like that before, but he couldn't deny that she was hot. Ginny was a babe, a perfect ten. "I guess Ginny needed to relieve some stress as well," he thought to himself as he quickly left the room; luckily, in the throes of her orgasm, Ginny hadn't noticed him. Standing in the hallway, Ron tried to process what he'd just seen. Slowly, however, a plan rose to his mind, a plan to be prepared for Hermione one day, and a plan to make this seemingly endless summer bearable.

"Why take care of my problem on my own when I can get Ginny to do it for me? If I play my cards right, this idea will work out, and I'll never have to jerk off again." He smirked, thinking to himself.

He knocked loudly on the door, calling through it to his sister. "Hey, Ginny?"

"Yes?" She replied through the wall, her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked. "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Sure." She stuttered again a few moments later.

As he stepped through the door, the heavy smell of sex overwhelmed him. Ginny was wiping her hands on the blanket, a slight sheen of sweat glimmering on her pale skin under the lone bedroom light. "What do you want, Ron?" Ginny asked, fidgeting, and eying him nervously.

Ron slipped his wand from his back pocket, surreptitiously aiming it at the door behind him. "It doesn't matter what I want, but whether you will give it to me." He said, casting a silent locking spell and then a silencing charm at the door frame.

"What are you talking about?!" Ginny demanded as she watched him.

"What do you think Mum's reaction would be if I told her that I caught you fingering yourself in here?" Ron asked in a casual tone as he pocketed his wand.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny cried, shooting up in her bed. "Why the hell would she believe that?"

"Because it's true," Ron told her. "All I have to do is borrow Harry's pensieve and show her. She can't deny visual proof. Besides, after Fred and George told her all about you and Dean, she's already convinced you're nothing but a slut. Not to mention with the wedding taking place tomorrow, there will be a whole slew of guests arriving that we will never see again. If I tell her that I saw you getting frisky with one of them, you know she will believe me, especially after I show that I can prove my other claims. However, if you give me what I want..." His voice trailed off expectantly.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, dropping her head resignedly.

Ron grinned in triumph. Ginny had fallen entirely for his plan. He casually walked towards her, unbuttoning his jeans as he approached the bed, stepping out of them when they fell to his ankles.

Ginny paled, her freckles standing out against the alabaster skin. "Ron, what are you doing..." She asked fearfully, her eyes going wide as she looked nervously up at him.

Ron's grin widened. "Oh, I think you know what I want you to do, Ginny." He pulled his dick out, hooking his boxers underneath his cock, letting his rock hard 5 inches hang free. "Suck it."

"Merlin's beard. I'm your sister Ron! Your SISTER! What the fuck is wrong with you?" She cried, scooting back away from him, flinching when she smacked into the hard-wooden bed frame.

"Fine," Ron agreed, turning away. "I'll just go see if I can borrow Harry's Pensieve for a few minutes..."

"Ron. Please don't do this." Ginny begged. "I'm your sister, do you honestly want her to kill me?"

"The choice is yours, Ginny, and time is running out. Don't forget, Hermione's sleeping here tonight, do you want her to walk in on us?"

"Fine, I'll do it," Ginny said, bowing her head submissively.

His sister dropped to her knees and looked at him nervously.

Ron's face hardened. "Now, Gin or I'll tell Mum anyway." She flinched again but nervously wrapped one hand around his length.

Ron groaned as she leaned in and licked it from base to tip before letting out a weak whimper when she engulfed it in her warm, wet mouth. He let her bob along the length of his dick as he rested one hand on the base of her neck. The blowjob had him weak at the knees, feeling as if he had died, and this was the best heaven imaginable.

With the new grip, Ron was able to fuck Ginny's mouth properly, he bottomed out against the back of her throat, and it wasn't long before he came. Pulling out, he sprayed hot cum across her face with the first spurt, some landing in her hair. The rest of his load landed on her chest and stomach, congealing on her shirt over her ample tits.  
He grabbed a fistful of Ginny's hair and used it to clean his cock, before zipping his pants up and turning to leave.

"Oh, and Ginny?" Ron said, looking back over his shoulder. She wiped the cum from her eyes before opening them.

"Tomorrow, wake up early and come to my room so you can take care of my morning problem. If you don't, I'll just show up here." He ordered. "Be sure to wipe your face, Gin. I wouldn't want Hermione to come in and see that you had sex with Harry in the house. Oh, and keep that shirt on, I want to see how many times I can cum on it before anybody notices."

Ron stepped out into the hall, quickly making his way up to his room. He stripped his clothes off, tossing them haphazardly on the floor before crawling into his bed.  
A grin on his face, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

TBC

Well, that is the opening chapter. Review and tell me what you think so far. I did my best to keep the original author's work intact, but I will be putting my spin on things later in the story.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron continues his fun the next morning.

Manipulation  
Chapter 2: The Next Morning

It was barely dawn when Ron's eyes snapped open. Propping himself up on an elbow, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his wand from the back pocket of his jeans lying on the floor next to his bed and cast a quick tempus charm.

He quietly laughed when he saw the time: 5:30 in the morning was considerably earlier than his usual wake up time of noon. Although his mother usually made him wake up around 6 am to help with the wedding, ever since he came back from Hogwarts. Sitting up and leaning back against the cold wooden headboard, he looked over to the other side of his room. Harry was still asleep, and his frolicking with Ginny had him eager to continue. Thoughts of his time with her the night before caused his dick to harden beneath his sheets. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and lightly played with his balls, preparing for his morning jerk off.

Just then, a loud snore came from Harry's side of the room.  
Dejected, he removed his hand before getting off the bed. Quietly he pulled on his jeans from the night before and a fresh, clean shirt from his closet before leaving the room and walking out into the hallway. He padded down the stairs to the landing outside of Ginny's room.  
He knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," Ginny said, her voice breaking softly.  
He stepped inside. Ginny was sitting on the bed, staring bashfully at her lap. "Hermione's gone. She went to help Mum and Fleur get ready for the guests. I- I didn't know when to come up." She stammered while Ron locked and sealed her door with a spell, feeling as though her world were spiraling out of control. “How did I get myself into this mess?” She thought glumly as her brother sealed the door shut. She knew what was coming and was trying to come to grips with it, but still, she hoped she could find a way out of this mess before it went too far.

"Doesn't matter," Ron grunted. "Harry's still up there, so we couldn't have done anything."

He growled when he saw her sag with relief. "Don't get your hopes up. I've still got a job for you." He knew he was forcing his little sister into this against her will, but memories of her mouth on his cock made him push these thoughts from his mind. “It’s not like she hasn’t been doing this with Dean. She may as well do it for me too.” He thought sourly, surprised by a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Dean with his sister.

He turned away from the door, pulling his jeans off. His boxers tented from his morning wood as he made his way toward the bed. "I see you followed my orders." He said approvingly, casting an inquiring gaze up and down.

His cum from the night before had been spread across her shirt, leaving a large dark stain. Her hair was matted together, gelled by his spunk. Looking closely, he noticed that Ginny’s skin had a thin sheen of his cum across her face. He suppressed a surge of pleasure, imagining his sister’s face coated with his spunk. “Certainly, it is something to try in the future.” He thought with a grin.

She nodded. "I did. Hermione didn't even notice this morning when I talked to her."

"Good. Now I believe you have a job to finish." He growled, shaking his dick to emphasize his point.

Ginny simply stared at it, feeling a lump form in her throat. She knew he was her brother, and the idea of sucking him off revolted part of her, but he was the first cock she had seen, and there was an odd thrill to the act. Dean had been pushing her to do things like this with him, but she was not ready, and in the end, he had gotten frustrated and dumped her. “And now, here I am. Sucking Ron’s cock. How did this happen?” She subconsciously wondered as she stared at it.

Meanwhile, Ron felt his temper quickly rising as his sister sat staring idly at his cock.

"Quit your fucking gawking," He snapped. "We don't have all day; Mum will expect us downstairs soon."

Resignedly, her long slender fingers wrapped awkwardly around his length, and she quickly engulfed it in her hot mouth. Ron moaned as she began to clumsily bob her lips up and down on his hard, throbbing cock. "We are going to make this a regular thing," He groaned, feeling relieved as the warmth of her wet mouth enveloped his length. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, but didn't use it to control her movements; he did it because it felt right to him as if he had complete control over her, which he realized with a grin was true. “Ginny’s all mine now. I wonder what all I can get her to do for me.” He wondered, staring down at Ginny’s bobbing head.

"Suck harder." He ordered with a smirk. "I want to feel the pressure."

Ginny stopped bobbing her head on his cock, and instead, she kept his length in her mouth and just did a long slow suck. Ron moaned again, bucking his hips into her throat. "Just like that. Good job, Gin-Gin, but I want to try something new."

With a sudden movement, he used his hand on the base of her head to force her to gag on his dick while he took in the pleasure of her warm, wet mouth as she choked on his length.  
Releasing her from the gag, he let her do her thing while keeping his hand on her head, watching her bob on his dick. As he felt his climax approaching, he was just going to do what he had done the night before. Spray her face and be on his way, but instead, he got another idea; he was just going to cum on her shirt. Just a few seconds before he spurted down her throat, he pulled out of her mouth and aimed at her chest, letting his spunk fly out and splat across her shirt.

"I want you to wear this shirt every night to sleep," He ordered. “I want to be able to smell the cum on it the second I get near you; I don't care if Hermione can too." Internally, he chuckled at the idea of his sister being forced to wear proof of his new power over her, where anyone could see. If, eventually, someone was smart enough to figure out what it was, well, he would deal with that issue later. In the meantime, another idea struck him. “Let’s take things to the next level,” he thought to himself.

He took a seat next to her on the bed and placed an arm on her side, beginning to creep it down to the top of her pajama bottoms. Slipping it underneath her pajama pants, he further led his hand beneath her underwear, finally triggering a response from Ginny. “Dear Merlin, is he going to do what I think he is planning on doing? What am I going to do? How can I get him to quit doing this stuff without him making up lies to mom?” She wondered to herself.

"Ron, please don't. We should be down for breakfast soon; someone will come knocking." Ginny fruitlessly tried to reason with him.

“Shut it, Gin-Gin. Keep your mouth shut. I make the rules now.” He said firmly.

“But Ron…” She started again as his fingers continued to tease her.

Ignoring her desperate pleas, he continued to do as he willed, placing his middle finger over the top of her lips, and then guided both his middle and ring finger over it. Feeling her jerk, a bit in response to his fingers touching her core, he began to rub the center in hard circles before plunging two fingers into her. He wanted to tease her, but he mainly wished to finger her for a bit and leave before his mother came upstairs, screaming about all the work that they had to get done.

“I’m doing it. I’m fingering a girl. This whole deal is wonderful.” Ron thought to himself with a smug grin.

He started to rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of Ginny’s core, and he loved it. Sure, Ginny was trying to cross her legs shut and keep him from doing anything else, but the positioning of his hand was perfect. She was merely locking his hand into her pussy, but there was just enough space for him to continue fingering her at a faster pace. Ginny had her eyes closed and was slightly moaning, but at that moment, they heard a knock on the door. Both Ron and Ginny froze.

"Ginny? Are you okay? Why's the door locked?" Hermione's voice called loudly from the hallway outside the door.

“Crap, of course, someone would have to show up and ruin things.” Ron thought. "Bloody hell. I'm going to go into the bathroom; you go deal with her." Ron said softly to Ginny, removing his fingers from her. Getting up from the bed, he scooped up his jeans and walked towards the private attached bathroom.

"Oh, and don't forget to spread it out on your shirt," he said, turning around, indicating the spots on her shirt.

Ginny took the bottom of her shirt and wiped at the cum, trying to make it look like her shirt was just wet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she called back, walking to the door. Arriving at the door, she opened it and let Hermione in.

"Ginny come on, you're not even ready yet. Your mother wants everyone downstairs. And why was the door locked?" she asked again.

"Ron's in the bathroom. I was just going to check whether Harry's done with the shower. I must have accidentally locked the door when I was going back to take my dress with me." Ginny stammered.

"Harry's been done for a while now. He's been downstairs with me helping your mother get everything ready. Ron must have mistaken Harry to be using the shower," Hermione told her bossily.

"Oh, he probably did, but I'll be down soon." Ginny shrugged.

"Alright, but you better hurry up. Some people have already begun to arrive. Your mother is quite upset that you two aren't downstairs already." Hermione said.

"You should probably go back downstairs, staying up here for too long will have mum thinking you're planning for the hunt tonight." Ginny reminded her.

"I know. Your mother hasn't let us be alone together for the most part because of it," Hermione laughed. "Do you think I'd forget about it? You're right, though. I better head back down."

As Hermione walked back down the stairs, Ginny walked over to her bathroom, where Ron was. Opening the bathroom door, she saw a newly dressed Ron placing her panties and bras on one corner of the counter, and with a wave of his wand, burned them to ash.

"Ron, what the fuck are you doing?" Ginny cried near tears.

"I don't want you to wear them anymore. No more undergarments." Ron told her happily. "I enjoyed fingering you, and I want to eat you out next; these will just get in the way of my enjoyment."

Ginny just sighed in response. "Okay but let me take a shower now. Mum wants us downstairs, and people have already started to show up."

"Wear a pretty dress, I'll be calling you for services whenever I can so dress accordingly," He said with a grin and made his way back to his room. As he made his way up the stairs, he saw Fleur coming out of Bill's bedroom in a tight dress. His jeans tightened as he stole a glimpse of her tight ass through the gown.

"Soon." He told himself. "I want her to be next."

TBC


	3. In The Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets Ginny alone in the barn.

Author's note: The original author only posted two chapters, so from now on, it will be all my work. I will also begin tweaking it to make it more my style.  
Manipulation  
Chapter 3: In the Barn part one  
The sun had started to go down by the time they had finished the last of the cleanup work and made their way towards the house. Ron sighed in relief, as the endless mountain of work that had haunted him since the start of summer was finished and he could begin to enjoy himself at last. "Finally, we can take a break," Ron said, wiping sweat off his brow as he walked into the darkened kitchen and pulled out a chair around the kitchen table. Ron was tired, and his muscles were aching from having to help with all the clean up after the guests left. Sitting down at the table, he let out a contented sigh and slumped in the chair.  
"Oh, honestly, Ronald. It was not so bad. I love weddings. And Fleur looked so beautiful in her dress." Hermione sighed dreamily, the way only girls can when thinking about weddings. "I wonder if I'll ever marry one day. Who knows what will happen after Hogwarts? Or whether we will even survive the war. I know Ginny has had her eye on Harry lately, but he is so dense he would likely never notice. And as sweet as he can be, Harry is not my type. As for Ron…," Here she glanced over at her redheaded friend with a sigh. "He's so immature at times and incredibly lazy. His table manners are also rather poor. Still, even that I could overlook if he could be a bit more sensitive toward others, instead of being so obnoxious." Beside her, Harry sat quietly, while Hermione continued rambling on about weddings, even though nobody was listening.  
They had spent all evening cleaning up after Bill, and Fleur finally left for their honeymoon, and the guests had all departed. The adults had all turned in for the night, so it was just the four of them awake now. Ron was tired. And hungry, again. But most of all, he was eager to continue his fun with Ginny. Underneath the table, Ron gently nudged Ginny's leg with his hand. Turning from where she sat beside him, Ginny met her brother's gaze and suppressed a groan as he gave her the discrete signal, they had agreed on earlier. "Damn. I was hoping he would at least let it go until tomorrow." She thought with a suppressed grumble. Standing, Ginny excused herself and slipped away from the table.   
A few minutes later, Ron stretched and stood up as well. "I'm going to go on up and take a shower before bed. Are you coming up soon, Harry?" Ron asked, praying the answer was no.  
"Actually, I was thinking about going for a short flight on my broom before bed," Harry said, standing up and stretching before heading towards the kitchen door.  
"Have fun, Harry. I am going on up to bed now. Good night, Harry, Ron." Hermione said, heading upstairs.  
"Perfect. Now it's me and Ginny, alone and uninterrupted." Ron thought happily, smirking as he exited the burrow and headed towards the darkened barn where he and Ginny had agreed to meet up at, earlier that day. As he walked towards the barn, Ron spotted Harry sneaking quickly towards the ward line. "He's going to leave and try to hunt the Horcruxes down without us." Ron realized suddenly.  
Ron now faced a dilemma. He could alert Hermione to Harry's plan, and they could all three go off on the hunt together, or he could continue his fun with Ginny and now the added possibility of Hermione as well. "Honestly, can I just abandon Harry to go on the hunt alone, despite all the preparations we've secretly made? None of us have any idea where to look, and it will likely be a long and tedious journey. Still, I could always alert the order later, and they can catch up to Harry and bring him back, right? Surely, the order has ways of tracking him. He can't possibly get far on his own."   
Had he been a better friend, he would have never had to think about it at all. But Ron was a somewhat insecure person (a result of having five older brothers and high expectations to live up to) and had secretly resented being eclipsed by Harry's fame and wealth. Instantly, he knew what he was going to choose to do. Turning, Ron ignored Harry and continued towards the barn, a tent in his jeans and an anxious but eager grin on his face.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
While the others were distracted, Ginny quickly and quietly slipped out of the house through the side door and crept across the lawn toward the barn, sneaking inside, she sighed, looking around the darkened interior. Drawing her wand to cast the Lumos charm, she quickly found the clothes she had stashed in here earlier that morning. A denim skirt and her stained t-shirt. With another sigh of despair, she promptly changed and spread out an old, ratty blanket on a large bale of hay in the corner of the barn before sitting down and putting her head in her hands.  
"How in Merlin's name did I get caught up in this mess? I can't believe I forgot to lock the door last night. That must have been when he caught me." She was sure of it. Somehow he must have seen her fingering herself. She cursed herself for her foolishness, but she had been stressed and in need of a bit of relaxation and relief. "I suppose I'd best get used to doing this. Ron's not likely to give up on this easily. Still, if he tries to take things too far, I can always threaten to tell mum. Besides, I suppose it is not entirely unpleasant. Sure, Ron is my brother, but there is a certain thrill to this. I am breaking the rules, committing otherwise forbidden acts. It's wrong but somewhat exciting as well.” 

She shifted slightly on the hale bale, lost in her own thoughts. “The thrill of the taboo,”  
She mused. “If only Harry were interested in doing these things with me. I swear he can be so clueless sometimes." She mused. All these thoughts were running through her mind, and she did not notice when the barn door quietly creaked open.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Ron opened the barn door and paused as he flicked his wand at the magical lighting system causing it to flicker to life, the dim glow lighting up the barn. There were no windows in the barn, so there was no danger of anyone spotting the lights from the house and coming to investigate. Turning around, Ron closed the barn door and cast a locking and silencing spell on the door before walking further into the barn to find Ginny already there, waiting, perched on a large bale of hay.  
A thin blanket had lay spread out, and Ginny sat on it, dressed in her stained t-shirt from that morning and a tightfitting denim skirt. She remained silent as he strolled closer, staring dejectedly at her feet, but looked up as Ron approached, stopping a few feet in front of her. He quickly unfastened and removed his jeans, along with his boxers, his hard cock jutting out in front of him from a patch of copper curls.  
"Get to it, Gin Gin." He said briskly.  
Now entirely resigned to her fate, Ginny moved to kneel before her brother on the dirty earthen floor of the barn and wrapped her hand around Ron's shaft, stroking slowly up and down his length. He towered over her, smirking as she engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking softly, while her free hand toyed with his balls. "Maybe, if I can make him cum fast enough, he'll let me go." She thought to herself as she bobbed up and down on his cock, her lips sealed tightly around his length. She had learned enough from the other girls in her dorm to make a good go of it. Not to mention the small bit of practice she had had with her brother.  
Ron placed his left hand on the back of Ginny's head, guiding her movements. He forced her head down further, making her gag on his length, his eyes half-closed, and his lips slightly parted. A long, loud moan escaped his lips as his hips bucked slightly against her face. He paused a moment longer to savor the feeling before letting up on her head when she began to panic from lack of oxygen.  
"We're going to have to work on your gag reflex, Gin Gin," Ron said, smirking as Ginny glared up at him as she continued to bob on his shaft. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he was close to cumming. Pulling out of her mouth, Ron stroked his cock and moaned, pointing his cock towards her face. The first two spurts landed on her face and in her hair. The rest landed on her shirt, across her ample tits. Sighing in satisfaction, Ron paused to regain his breath before looking at Ginny, who knelt on the floor of the barn, squirming and looking longingly at the only entrance to the barn, still securely locked.  
"Don't just sit there, Ginny. Take that skirt off." Ron said, moving around her and taking a seat on the bale of hay. Her hopes dashed, Ginny sighed and reluctantly climbed to her feet. Standing in front of him, she slowly began to unzip her skirt.   
Deciding she was taking too long, Ron flicked his wand, sending a silent stinging hex at her, causing her to shriek and jump, glaring at him. "Hurry up, Gin Gin," Ron said, impatiently.  
Quickly, Ginny slid out of her skirt and stood before him, dressed only in her stained t-shirt and sandals, her long, fiery red hair framing her shoulders. Ron's eyes instantly traveled to the juncture of her thighs, grinning as he stared at the neatly trimmed patch of ginger curls covering her pink slit. "Beautiful, Gin," Ron said, licking his lips. "Merlin's beard, she looks sweet as a peach." Ron thought with a smirk.  
"Please, Ron. Don't make me do this." She tried once again to reason with her brother. "I have got to find a way out of this. He's going way too far." Ginny thought with nervous panic.  
Frowning, Ron hit her with another stinging hex. "Silence Gin Gin. I thought we settled this. You belong to me now. I'll do as I please. Now get over here." He said, motioning her forwards with his hand. As Ginny reluctantly moved closer, Ron pulled her down into his lap, his left hand roughly pushing her legs open, his fingers moving quickly to play with the soft pink lips of her slit.  
Ginny shuddered, trying desperately to wish herself away, as Ron's fingers carefully toyed with her clit sending small shivers of pleasure through her body. Ginny squirmed lightly in Ron's lap, a quiet moan escaping her lips despite herself as she felt herself becoming aroused. Ron smirked at her, his fingers moving to probe her opening, finding a thin trail of her juices flowing out of her hole. "You're a little slut, aren't you, Gin Gin? Getting wet from having your big brother fingering your little cunt." Ron said, laughing.  
Ginny shook her head, her mouth opening to deny his claims but succeeded only in letting out a loud moan, her hips bucking against her brother's hand as his fingers found her gspot. "Please, Ron. Please don't…, ahh, fuck" She moaned again as her body betrayed her in the worst way. Her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave, cutting off her ability to speak. Her body trembled in the throes of pleasure, her mouth opened in a loud, long moan, her juices gushing from her cunt, all over Ron's hand.  
TBC


	4. In The Barn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's fun in the barn continues, and later Harry's disappearance is discovered.

Manipulation  
Chapter 4: In the Barn Part 2

As Ginny’s body, now glistening with a sheen of sweat, trembled in the throes of her orgasm, Ron held her to his chest. He toyed with her clit with his thumb while pumping two fingers in and out of her glistening, pink core, the soft velvet walls contracting around the invading digits, spurring Ginny on towards a second orgasm. Chuckling, Ron finally withdrew his fingers as Ginny slowly came back to earth, laying panting and weak in his arms.

“There now, Gin. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ron asked as he raised his left hand, slick with Ginny’s juices to his lips, his tongue flicking out for a taste. Turning his head to look down at Ginny, he saw her gazing up at him, her head resting gently against his right shoulder, carefully observing him. “Certainly, it’s not a bad taste, to be honest. I’m not sure what I was expecting; this is rather fun and exciting.” Ron thought to himself.

Deciding he liked how she tasted, Ron eagerly licked his fingers clean of her juices before shifting Ginny in his arms, his face inches from hers, causing her to swallow nervously. Leaning further in, Ron captured Ginny’s lips in a kiss, his free hand gripping the back of her head, demanding that she reciprocate. Somewhat awkwardly at first, Ginny returned the kiss, her hands fumbling at her sides as Ron’s tongue brushed against her lips, seeking admittance.

When Ginny’s mouth opened for him, Ron thrust his tongue into her mouth, teasing and tasting, his tongue wrestling with her own, his fingers toying with strands of her hair as he deepened the kiss, his left arm snaking around her middle, pulling her tight against him, whether she liked it or not. Pulling back a bit to catch his breath, Ron noticed a slightly glazed look in Ginny’s eyes before she quickly came to her senses and looked away, a reddish tinge to her cheeks.

“Bloody hell. He’s an obnoxious, lazy prat, but a surprisingly good kisser. Much better than Dean or Michael.” Ginny thought silently.

Smirking, Ron reached out and cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. “We’re not done yet, Gin. I still haven’t gotten to eat you out yet,” He said with a smirk.

Swallowing again, Ginny nodded and hesitantly moved to lay back on the bale of hay beside him. Self-consciously she moved to cover her slit and breasts as she tried to look anywhere but at him. Eagerly, Ron scooted further down the bale of hay and maneuvered her legs over his shoulders.

Frowning, Ron slapped her rear hard, causing her head to snap up and look at him. “Prop yourself up on your elbows, Ginny. I want your eyes on me the whole time.” He said firmly.

Nodding, Ginny did as he ordered, forcing herself to meet her brother’s gaze as he pushed her hands aside and leaned in, his tongue darting out, swiping gently across her soft pink lips, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from her.

Ron kissed and nibbled softly on her glistening pink lips before gently parting them with his left hand, the fingers of his right-hand teasing circles across her clit, causing her to moan louder as he probed her slippery hole with his tongue. He teased and thrust his tongue inside her, plundering her wet hole. Like a child with a new toy, he used his left hand to grope her firm, sexy ass as his tongue thrust in and out of her, avidly slurping up her sweet nectar from its source.

Meanwhile, Ginny’s head was clouded with lust as all reason left her. She no longer cared that this was wrong, that it was her brother’s head buried between her legs, nor did she care any longer that she had no say in what he did with her body. All she knew was this was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. It was sinful, wicked bliss, and she never wanted it to end. Pleasure surged like lightning through her veins, and her magic sang. Her mind swimming in a sea of pure ecstasy. Reaching down, she grabbed fistfuls of Ron’s flaming hair and forced his head deeper against her glistening core as her body spasmed out of control, waves of pleasure sweeping away all her self-control as she came all over his face, lights exploding behind her eyes. Panting heavily, Ginny collapsed against the hale bale, her grip on Ron’s head slackening enough for him to pull back and move up beside her, licking his lips, his face shining with her juices in the dim lighting of the barn.

Smirking, Ron propped himself up on his elbow beside her and toyed with one of her nipples through her shirt. “See, Gin? You are a bit of a slut, after all. And judging by the way you were grabbing onto my head like that, I’d say you rather enjoyed yourself as much as I did.”

She turned her head to the side and refused to meet his gaze. “You’re such a prat, Ronald.” She muttered, but there was no longer any anger in her voice. Instead, there was acceptance in her voice. He smirked, knowing she had given up on fighting him, accepting her new role in life.

“Are you a virgin, Ginny?” Ron asked suddenly.

Startled by this sudden change of topic, Ginny’s head turned faster than lightning to face him, sputtering for a moment before she nodded. “Dean wanted to do it when we were dating, but I wasn’t ready. That’s why he broke up with me.” She said slowly, wondering where her brother was going with this sudden inquiry.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, his lips trailing soft kisses along her neck as he spoke. “Not for long, Gin-Gin. Tomorrow night, you’re going to meet me here in the barn, and I’m going to take your cherry.” He whispered into her ear. Ginny gulped but nodded softly, before exposing her neck as Ron continued nipping at her exposed skin, his hands sliding underneath her stained t-shirt to grope her breasts.

XxxxxxX

The next morning, Ron’s sleep was disturbed much earlier than he would have liked by a pair of hands shaking him. Ron sighed in frustration and let go of his pillow, as the realm of sleep quickly let go of him. Groaning, his eyes snapped open to find Hermione leaning over him.

“Ron, wake up! It’s Harry. He’s gone. He left last night without us to hunt for the Horcruxes on his own.” Hermione said frantically, her hands frantically tearing away his blanket to drag him out of bed, when she paused frozen, her eyes transfixed on his boxers where his erection tented the fabric.

“Um, Ronald. I…is that your um…you know?” Hermione stammered nervously; her gaze fixed on his groin.

“Err, yeah. That sometimes happens to boys in the mornings.” Ron said, looking up at her.

“Oh, err um okay then,” Hermione said, still rooted to the spot uncertainly staring down at him.

Ron smirked, an idea suddenly forming in his head, and he decided to take advantage of the situation. He reached down and slid his boxers down his hips, exposing his erection. “Would you like to touch it?” He asked suddenly. 

Startled and completely thrown off base by this, Hermione found herself unable to think clearly, her gaze locked on Ron’s erection. She had never imagined Ron in such a way before. “Err, w…, what are you doing, Ron? Harry’s missing, and we…have to…have to find…” She said, trailing off slowly, eyeing the erect organ in fascination mingled with a tinge of curious uncertainty.

“Well, it’s not going to go away unless it’s taken care of properly. I usually do it myself in the shower, but since you’re here, why don’t you go ahead and do it for me?” Ron said, grinning up at a blushing Hermione.

TBC


	5. New Experiences and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron adopts a dominant personality as his relationship with Hermione changes.

Manipulation  
Chapter 5: New Experiences and Jealousy  
Ron sighed and looked up at her pointedly, as he spoke. "Well, Hermione? My problem is not going to go away unless it is taken care of properly," Ron said while stroking his erection for emphasis. I usually do it myself in the shower every morning, but since you're here, why don't you go ahead and do it for me?" He said, grinning up at a blushing Hermione.  
“B…, but what about Harry. We can’t j…just leave him…” Hermione stuttered quietly.  
“And we won’t, but I can hardly go downstairs without doing something about this. Now are you going to help me or not?” Ron asked her.  
“I…, I guess so.” Hermione quietly said.  
Hesitantly, Hermione's hand inched slowly forward, and with Ron’s encouragement, her nimble fingers gingerly encircled the shaft. Hermione carefully gripped him, her hand exploring his length, touching and stroking the shaft while she knelt on the edge of the bed, staring at his cock in fascination. Gradually, her confidence returned as her insatiable curiosity for knowledge took over, her mind, delighting in this new experience, focusing entirely on this one task as all other thoughts left her.  
Ron moaned softly; his eyes clouded with undisguised lust as he watched Hermione's hand on his cock. Finally, with a whine of frustration, he opened his eyes. "Bloody hell. Her awkward fumbling isn’t getting me anywhere." He thought to himself. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Ron gripped the back of Hermione’s bushy head with his right hand and forced her down onto his cock. "Suck it, Hermione." He said firmly.  
Startled, Hermione looked up at him, bewildered, her hand absentmindedly still playing with his cock. "W…, what?" She asked.  
"Put my cock in your mouth and suck on it," Ron commanded imperiously.  
Slowly, awkwardly Hermione leaned down and wrapped her lips around Ron's cock, sucking gingerly on the head.  
Ron moaned, his left-hand settling on the back of Hermione's head. “That’s better, Hermione. Keep sucking just like that. I don’t think that you have ever done this before, though, have you?”  
Ron ignored her attempt to speak, his hand holding her head firmly on his cock. “Don’t worry. You’ll be getting a lot of practice in since you’ll be doing this for me every morning from now on.”  
Hermione continued to suck him off as Ron kept speaking. “Bloody hell, just like that. You may just have a talent for this as well, Hermione. I’m not surprised. You’ve always been one of the most brilliant people I’ve ever met. And this is an important skill for any girlfriend to possess.” Ron said between moans as he propped himself up on his right elbow.  
Ron watched with smug satisfaction as Hermione gained confidence in her movements. She was eagerly bobbing her fuzzy head up and down on his length as he carefully guided her along, his hand tangling in her bushy hair as he arched up, pressing more of himself between her lips. Ron was floating in a sea of ecstasy, the warmth of her mouth eliciting soft whimpers of pleasure from him.  
"Sweet Merlin. Hermione, you're a natural at this. That's right. Don't forget to use your tongue. Ah, fuck, yes. Keep sucking my cock, Hermione." Ron moaned, his hips bucking as he thrust his cock in and out of her warm, wet mouth. Gradually, he felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. "Fuck, I'm going to cum. Hermione, you should…, oh, Sweet Merlin." Ron groaned when Hermione failed to remove his cock from her mouth. His cock twitched, and he came hard, flooding her mouth with his thick cum, causing her to jerk away and splutter, coughing as his cum dribbled from the corner of her mouth, down her chin.  
"W… what is this stuff? What did you do, Ronald?" She demanded angrily.  
"Bloody hell. Is she that naïve?" He thought silently to himself while looking up at her. "It's cum, Hermione. It comes out when a bloke has an orgasm. And you’re going to swallow it, from now on, unless I tell you otherwise,” Ron said as Hermione calmed down. For a moment, he wondered what she would do with these new instructions. For someone so intelligent, Hermione seemed remarkably uneducated in certain vital areas.  
"Oh, okay then," Hermione said, her anger melting away as she swallowed the cum in her mouth and looked at him again. Suddenly, the worried Hermione came back, and she stood up straight. "There. Your, err problem is taken care of now. Hurry up and get dressed, Ronald. We have to go find Harry before he gets himself killed or worse." Hermione stated as she stood there, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him to get up.  
The door burst open at that moment, and Ginny rushed inside, babbling, "Hermione, it's alright. The order found Harry, and they are…, going to help him hunt for the Horcruxes." Ginny stammered, coming to a halt and taking in the scene before her.  
Ron was lying on his bed with his boxers around his knees, and Hermione stood facing her, a thin trail of Ron's semen on her chin. "Oh, that's wonderful news. I'm so relieved. Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly, rushing over to her friend.  
Ginny's eyes clouded with rage, and she glared at Hermione. "Whore! How dare you act all innocent with Ron's cum dripping down your chin." She said in a quiet, menacing voice.  
"Ginny, what are you…?" Hermione started, before going quiet as Ginny angrily stormed from the room, leaving a stunned Hermione and a confused Ron behind.  
"What was all that about?" Hermione asked, turning to face him.  
Hurriedly, Ron dressed and put on his trainers before stopping in front of her. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to her,” He said, looking her over before frowning and reaching out to wipe up the trail of his cum from her chin with two fingers. “Next time don’t waste any of it,” Ron said, displaying his fingers to a crimson-faced Hermione.  
“Now, open your mouth.” He said firmly. When Hermione hesitantly opened her mouth, he pushed his fingers inside. “Lick them clean,” Ron said, imperiously.  
Hermione looked at him as though she were going to protest, but a glare from him silenced her, and she quickly obeyed.  
“That’s better. Now go downstairs and stall my mother while I go find Ginny and make sure she keeps her mouth shut.” Ron said before rushing from the room to find Ginny.  
He stopped on the landing outside Ginny's room and opened the door, looking inside. Ginny wasn't in her room, so he continued through the house looking for her without success. Stopping in the kitchen where his mother was busily cooking breakfast, his stomach rumbled, and he looked longingly at the hotcakes she was cooking, but he sighed and shook his head, leaving to continue his search.  
Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he rushed outside to the barn. The door was open, and he hurried inside. Ginny was sitting on the bale of hay, facing away from him. Quickly, Ron cast a locking and silencing charm on the door for good measure and hurried over to Ginny.  
"Gin, you okay?" He asked, reaching out a hand towards her in concern.  
"Don't touch me, Ron. Just go back to your new whore and leave me alone." She snapped, turning to face him.  
Ron was utterly taken aback by the venom in her voice. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You're jealous, aren't you, Gin?" He asked softly, feeling strangely pleased.  
"What do you care? You've quite clearly found someone else." Ginny muttered darkly.  
Kicking himself, Ron sat beside her on the hay bale and pulled Ginny into his arms. Ginny tried to break free of his grip, but Ron ignored her efforts and held her tight to his chest while she punched his sides with her fists. "Calm down, Gin," Ron said in a soft yet commanding tone while carding his fingers through her fiery hair, his lips brushing against the freckles dotting her cheek.  
Finally, calming down, Ginny relaxed and waited for Ron to speak. "There’s nothing to be jealous about, Ginny. You’re my sister, and Hermione’s my girlfriend.”  
Ron fell silent for a moment before continuing in a gentler tone of voice, a trace of genuine affection dripping into his words. “I truly do love you both the same. And I fully intend to keep you both. The two of you are the most important and precious people in my life.” Ron kissed her and held her in his arms for a few moments before pulling back and continuing once more in his firm tone.  
“You can bloody well take turns sucking my cock for all I care. I own you, Gin Gin, and I will date both you and Hermione together if I bloody well wish too. Now you can cooperate and make it easier for yourself, or I can tell every bloke in Hogwarts what a slut you are. Harry left his pensieve behind, after all. Remember your place, Gin Gin.” Ron said, smirking down at her.  
Ginny said nothing but nodded, her eyes downcast. “Besides, Gin Gin. You are a much better cocksucker than Hermione anyway. And sexier too. Now get to it.” Ron said, standing and unzipping his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and hooked his boxers below his cock, which twitched in anticipation now fully hard again and jutting out against the copper curls, demanding attention.  
Ginny made a face but resigned herself to the job at hand and leaned down, wrapping her hand around Ron’s shaft as she took the head of his cock between her lips, sucking hard, her tongue swiping across the head of his cock as she began bobbing up and down his length.  
Ron moaned softly, his head thrown back, eyes half-closed as he rested his hands on the side of Ginny’s head but let her go at her own pace, quietly savoring the feeling of her mouth on his cock. “Merlin’s beard, Ginny. You are perfect at this. You are like my dream girlfriend. I do love you; you know.” He muttered, more to himself than to her. He whimpered softly in pleasure as he bucked his hips against her face, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth.  
Her face turning crimson, a determined Ginny doubled her efforts, hollowing her cheeks, sucking hard on Ron’s cock, her tongue teasing the shaft in her mouth, causing him to groan. “Gonna cum, Gin Gin,” Ron muttered; his eyelids fluttered as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. To his surprise, Ginny kept her mouth on his cock as it spurted, eagerly swallowing his entire load down her throat.  
Ron panted and pulled his wilting cock out of his sister’s mouth, stepping back on weak legs to look at her as she stood slowly, smirking at him, her eyes dancing with delightful mischief. “If Hermione can do it, so can I.” She said when Ron looked askance at her.  
Stepping forwards, Ron pulled Ginny against his chest. He captured her lips in a kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair, surprised when Ginny responded, even eagerly, returning his kiss with equal passion, her tongue pushing against his lips, seeking entrance. Dumbfounded, Ron opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss when Ginny’s tongue pushed into his mouth.  
After several minutes of kissing, Ginny pulled back, a determined look in her eyes, she grabbed Ron’s shoulder and forcefully shoved, making him drop to his knees in front of her, her free hand lifting the front of her dress over his head.  
Surprised by her sudden boldness, Ron leaned in, pressing soft kisses against her thighs, before moving slowly to the lips of Ginny’s glistening core. “Merlin’s beard. She’s wet for me.” Ron realized, letting his tongue swipe across her lips, savoring the taste of her honey. Keenly, but gently, he coaxed them open with his fingers as he sucked and nipped softly on her budding clit. His fingers teased circles across her entrance before probing the slippery hole, pushing gently inside as Ginny moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders for support.  
Ron sucked and nipped lightly at her clit, his fingers thrusting in and out of her clutching sheath, the walls contracting around his fingers as he stroked her gspot, his sister moaning and panting above him as her hands forced his face hard against her cunt through the fabric of her dress.  
Finally, able to take no more, Ginny stepped back pushing him away and tugged her dress over her head, moving to lay back on the hay bale, clad only in her sandals, her flaming red hair framing her shoulders, her legs spread to reveal her wet, pink cunny. “Fuck me, Ron. Right now. Pop my cherry and fuck me hard.” She begged, breathless, her eyes clouded with lust.  
TBC


	6. Beyond the Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Ginny take it to the next level.

Author’s Note: I would like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story so far. I appreciate it and hope you will continue to do so.  
Manipulation  
Chapter 6: Beyond the Point of No Return  
Panting and unable to take anymore, Ginny stepped back, pushing him away and tugged her dress over her head. Walking on weak legs, she moved to lay back on the hay bale, clad only in her socks and sandals, her flaming red hair framing her shoulders. She quickly spread her legs to reveal her wet, pink cunny. "Fuck me, Ron. Right now. Pop my cherry and fuck me hard." She begged, breathless, her eyes clouded with lust as she looked up at him, her body glistening slightly in the dim lighting.  
Grinning eagerly from ear to ear, Ron tugged his shirt over his head and tore off his boxers before racing forward to join Ginny on the haybale, covering her with his body. He kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her breasts, teasing the stiff pink nipples between his fingertips. Ron nipped gently on her bottom lip, tugging it softly between his teeth before thrusting his tongue into her mouth as her lips parted. Gingerly, his tongue plundered her mouth; thrusting, teasing, and tasting. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Ron's hands gently played with her breasts. His fingers pinching her nipples, feeling them stiffen between his fingers. Ginny moaned and raked her nails across his back and shoulders as Ron kneaded the firm mounds of flesh in his palms while grinding his hips against her.  
Breathless, Ron broke the kiss, his eyes searching Ginny's for any second thoughts as he reached down, grasping his cock and guiding it to her slick entrance. When she did not back down, Ron grinned, his arms around her, holding her to him as he thrust his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock into her clutching sheath. Ginny tensed slowly, feeling Ron moving deeper inside her wet depths and looked up at his face, spotting the intense look in his eyes as he bit his bottom lip, his eyes shining with unspoken feelings as he looked down at her, his gaze holding hers.  
Ron felt as though he were floating in a sea of euphoria. His sister's tight cunt was like a velvet vice surrounding his cock, milking it, squeezing down on his shaft, spurring him on, practically begging him to ravage her.  
Ron knew if he were not careful, he would blow his load right away, and he desperately wanted this to last. It was not only his first time but Ginny's as well, and he wanted it to be memorable for them both. He owed it to Ginny to make this special for her. Ginny deserved that much. He pushed slowly deeper, his eyes meeting Ginny's, and he paused when she stiffened beneath him, looking to her and continuing when she nodded. With a quick movement, his hips thrust forwards, stealing her virtue as she clung to him, her eyes misting softly, wincing from the sudden sharp pain that tore through her.  
Sensing her discomfort, Ron stilled inside her, cradling her in his arms and kissing her softly. He paused to let her adjust to having him inside her as his right hand softly caressed and stroked her cheek, distracting her from the pain and making her focus on him. He gently coaxed her back to life, the fingers of his left hand working her clit, the pleasure chasing away her pain, making her moan as his lips claimed one of her stiff pink nipples, suckling greedily.  
Ginny moaned softly as the pain faded, replaced by pleasure and the new and unique feeling of being full, the aching void between her thighs now delightfully filled as Ron's left hand left her cheek, moving down to grip her left hip. Ron toyed with her other nipple and kneaded the firm flesh of her breasts. Gradually, she responded to him as he suckled greedily at her breasts. Her pleasure grew as she arched her back, pushing her breasts firmly against his face. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Ron started to thrust slowly into her, his hips rocking back and forth, his tongue swirling around the stiff nub between his lips, teeth gently biting down, making her moan, but louder this time.  
Ron moved onto his knees, his hands gripping Ginny's thighs, bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts as he panted, gazing down into her eyes as she toyed with her nipples, her whole body tense as her hips eagerly moved to meet his thrusts, fucking herself desperately on his cock as she grew close, one hand leaving her breasts, moving down to tease her swollen clit, desperate to cum. She was so close. “Just a little more,” She thought to herself, her fingers circling the center of all her pleasure. Ron grunted, his nails digging into the firm flesh of her thighs, panting hard, his brow covered in sweat.  
"I'm doing it. I'm fucking you, Ginny. Bloody hell, you're so tight. It feels so fucking good inside you. Sweet Merlin, you're going to make me cum, sis." As his climax approached, Ron quickened his pace, thrusting hard and deep into Ginny's wet, warm hole, his cock twitching as he exploded inside her.  
Through the haze of lust and ecstasy clouding her mind, his words vaguely registered, and panicked, Ginny slowly came to, reaching up she tried to push him off of her but too late. By the time she regained her senses, she felt Ron's cock spurting inside her, and warm wetness filled her as he collapsed beside her, pulling her tight against his chest as he came down from his orgasm. Resignedly, yet still angry, Ginny sighed and lay her head against his chest. "What a prat." She thought to herself as she felt Ron's cum leaking out of her. Ron's arms snaked around her waist, and she felt his lips brush softly against her forehead as he reclined against the hay, his fingers teasing lazy circles across her damp alabaster skin.  
"That was amazing, Gin. I love you." He quietly said as he carded his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her brow, before standing up and fumbling around on the floor of the barn for his clothes.  
With his back to her, Ron didn't see her glare at him as she stood, using the corner of the quilt on the hay bale to wipe the cum from her thighs. Sighing, she reached down and picked up her dress, slipping it over her head and pulling it on. Beside her, Ron fastened his jeans and donned his shirt before sitting down on the edge of the hay bale and pulling on his trainers.  
"We should head back to the house. Breakfast should be ready by now, and I am starving. I worked up quite an appetite just now." Ron said, his stomach grumbling loudly.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Returning to the house, Ron walked into the kitchen with Ginny following a few paces behind. "Ah, there you two are. Hermione said you were out having a quick fly before breakfast, Ron. Did you have fun?" She asked.  
"Oh, um, yeah. I did. Thanks." Ron said.  
"Well, have a seat. Breakfast is ready." Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled about the kitchen. Ron pulled out a chair for Ginny, who surprised by his sudden gentlemanly behavior, awkwardly sat down as Ron took the chair to her right.  
Walking into the kitchen a few minutes later, Hermione sat on the other side of the table, helping herself to a piece of toast as Mrs. Weasley announced that Bill and Fleur had settled into their new home of Shell Cottage a short distance away.  
"And how is Harry doing? I just can't believe that he would try to sneak off without us." Hermione sighed.  
"Oh, he is well enough. Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks found him trying to sneak into Diagon Alley. They gave him a right ear full before they agreed to help him with the task Dumbledore set for him. And speaking of Dumbledore, I got a letter from Gringotts today. It seems Dumbledore left the three of you something in his will. We need to go to Gringotts later today anyway. And for heaven's sake, Ronald; you're seventeen years old. Stopping inhaling your food and eat like a human being for once." Mrs. Weasley said, turning from the stove and fixing him with one of her stern looks.  
Somewhat admonished, Ron, swallowed his food and nodded. "Sorry mum." He said.  
"It's alright, dear. And Ginny, don't forget while we're in Diagon Alley, we need to stop by Madame Camille's shop for that potion we talked about." Mrs. Weasley said, turning back to the stove.  
"Okay, mum," Ginny mumbled quietly.  
"What sort of potion?" Ron asked, pouring himself a second cup of tea.  
"Oh, it's nothing, dear. Just a girl thing." Mrs. Weasley said.  
Ginny finished her breakfast and stood up. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and get ready to go," she said, leaving the table.  
"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley. Oh, by the way, I promised my parents I would take the floo home this afternoon so that we will have plenty of time to get ready for our holiday to La Rochelle this weekend." Hermione said, finishing her breakfast.  
"Oh, that's nice, dear. I'm so glad you came to the wedding. We enjoyed having you. You should go on up and get ready too, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, taking a seat at the table. Nodding, Hermione left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.  
"Ronald, if you have finished with your breakfast, you need to get up and get ready for our outing as well. You can't go to Gringotts dressed like that." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Yes, mom." Standing up from the table, Ron trudged up the stairs and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked into his private bathroom to find the shower already running. Curious, he pulled the door of his walk-in shower open and stopped dead in his tracks, startled at what he saw.  
TBC


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing a surprising sight, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione come to an arrangement. Later at Gringotts, the surprises continue.

Previously on Manipulation:  
"Ronald, if you have finished with your breakfast, you need to get up and get ready for our outing as well. You can't go to Gringotts dressed like that." Molly said.  
"Yes, mom." Standing up from the table, Ron trudged up the stairs and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked into his private bathroom to find the shower already running. Curious, he pulled the door of his walk-in shower open and stopped dead in his tracks, startled at what he saw.  
******  
Manipulation  
Chapter 7: Surprises  
"Yes, I'm sure about this, Hermione. Now stop talking and put that tongue to its proper use. It's your fault for whoring around with my brother without my permission. You are my bitch. You wear my collar, remember that." Ginny sighed, reclining back on the shower stool, her head resting against the tiled wall as the hot water sprayed down on her, her hands resting on the top of a bushy-haired head between her splayed legs.  
"What the fuck?" Ron started, regaining his wits.  
Opening her eyes, Ginny looked up lazily from her perch in the corner of the walk-in shower as Hermione quickly turned to face him from her spot on the shower floor, her eyes submissively downcast. "You better get ready, Ron. If you're not showered and dressed for Gringotts, Mum's going to have hippogriffs." Ginny said, closing her eyes again and tapping Hermione on the shoulder.  
"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Ron asked, dumbfounded as he quickly began to undress.  
"Didn't you know? Hermione is bisexual. She likes witches and wizards. She's quite popular in the girl's dorms. That is when I feel like sharing." Ginny said, softly moaning as Hermione resumed her task.  
"B…but I thought…Hermione, we're supposed to be dating." Ron said, confused.  
"Sorry, Ron. Hermione isn't allowed to date anyone without my permission. She is my private toy." Ginny said, laughing.  
"Hermione, what's the meaning of this?" Ron asked angrily.  
"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said quietly, turning to face him. "Harry already knows about my sexual preferences, but I wasn't sure how to tell you. The muggle world is far more openminded than the wizarding world, and I wasn't sure how you would react." She continued softly, looking down.  
"And you, Ginny? How long have you two been doing this?" Ron demanded.  
"A few years now. Hermione asked me to keep it to myself until she was ready to tell people that she was bi. I agreed on the condition that she make herself useful from time to time. Harry's so thick-headed that it's impossible to get him to do anything like this. He simply can't take a hint." She said as Hermione continued eating her out.  
"What? Harry? But I thought that you and Dean were…" Ron started.  
"Oh, that was just to make Harry jealous. Not that it worked." Ginny said, standing up and stepping around Hermione. She walked over to Ron, dragging him into the shower and claiming his lips in a kiss. Hermione gasped, surprised, but Ginny ignored her, pulling Ron over to the shower stool and pushing him down, so he was sitting as she lathered up a washcloth and began soaping him up.  
"Ginny, what are you doing? You kissed Ron." Hermione whispered, uncertain of how to proceed.  
Pausing in her task, Ginny turned to glance at Hermione. "He's mine. I can do what I want with him." She said, pointedly as she continued soaping him up.  
"But, Ginny, it's wrong. He's your brother." Hermione continued cautiously.  
"Lots of things are wrong, Hermione, but people do them anyway. You'd best keep your mouth shut about it too, or you'll regret it. That's a promise." Ginny said, glaring at Hermione, who quickly nodded and closed her mouth, looking down quietly.  
Standing, Ginny adjusted the showerhead, angling it, so the water cascaded downwards, rinsing Ron free of the suds. "Good boy. All nice and clean. Now get up. We have to get dressed and head downstairs soon, or mum will get suspicious." She said, turning to the shower door.  
Ginny squeaked when a pair of hands snaked out and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her back against a hard chest and muscled thighs. "Ron, what are you…no, not here. We have to hurry downstairs before mom wonders where we are and comes up, looking for us." She said as Ron pushed her against the shower wall, his hard cock poking against her soft cunny from behind.  
"Damnit, Gin. You planned this from the beginning. You brought Hermione up here, so you could spring this whole thing on me and get Hermione out of the way, didn't you? Fine. You can bloody well deal with the consequences. From now on, you're both my bitches. In public, our relationships will continue as normal, but when we are alone, you both belong to me. Understood?" Ron angrily demanded as he buried his cock inside her from behind.  
"Ron, please. You're going too rough." Ginny started, but Ron ignored her.  
"Good. You're my whore, Gin Gin. Both of you. I give the orders, and you obey. You don't keep secrets like this from me, from now on. Is that understood?" Ron said, looking between the two of them.  
Reluctantly, they both nodded, vocalizing their agreement. "Yes, Ron." They quietly voiced their consent to his terms.  
"Sir. When we're alone together, you call me Sir. Got it?" Ron said, thrusting roughly into Ginny from behind, his nails raking lightly across the flesh of her toned thighs.  
"Yes, sir." They both said at once.  
"Good," Ron grunted, his hips smacking hard against Ginny's thighs as he sped up.  
"Ron, err, I mean, Sir. You have to pull out. Ginny's not on the contraception potion yet. You can't have sex with her." Hermione urged frantically from the side.  
"The contraception potion? Is that the potion mom was talking about earlier?" Ron asked, turning Ginny around to face him, pulling her against his chest as he buried his cock inside her cunny again, his lips trailing soft kisses along her neck, his thrusting slower and gentler now as he reached down, stroking her clit.  
"Yes, Ron." Ginny moaned, her hands pressed against his chest, trying to get his attention.  
"So, you could get pregnant? Like with a baby? My baby?" Ron asked, moaning into her ear, his lips sucking and nipping gently on her earlobe, his hips smacking hard against her thighs as she slapped his chest, trying once again to get his attention.  
"Yes, Ron. So please pull out this time, at least until after I take the potion." Ginny implored.  
"Ah, fuck Gin. I'm close." Ron muttered, his hands caressing Ginny's rear, pulling out at the last second. He turned around to face Hermione, taking his cock in hand and pointing it at her face as he frantically jacked himself off, shooting ropes of cum across her face and chest.  
"There. Happy now?" Ron said, collapsing onto the shower stool to savor the feeling of the hot water.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
An hour later, they were strolling through Diagon Alley, heading towards Gringotts, the towering marble structure looming tall over the rest of Diagon Alley. The entire wizarding world lived in the shadow of the Goblin nation, even if they didn't realize it. As part of the goblin/wizard treaty, the Goblins had gained control of the magical banking industry, their lust for gold, and plunder, leading to their control of wizarding money.  
Opening the doors, Molly ushered them inside, and they walked up to the nearest counter.  
"Name?" A goblin teller asked when they reached the front of the line.  
"Molly Weasley, nee Prewett. I'm here with my children, Ronald and Ginevra, and Miss Hermione Granger, to receive an inheritance from the late Albus Dumbledore." Molly stated politely.  
"Very well. Follow me, please." The goblin said, closing his counter and escorting them through a set of heavy wooden doors and down a long corridor at the edge of the hall. They passed several closed doors on each side of the hallway before finally coming to a stop at the door marked Razorclaw, Dumbledore Estate manager.  
The goblin teller knocked and motioned them inside when the door opened, revealing a squat goblin in an expensive tailored suit, sitting behind a desk. "Welcome. I am Razorclaw, the estate manager for the House of Dumbledore. I have been expecting you. Let us begin, shall we? Please be seated." Razorclaw continued, motioning to a group of chairs in front of his desk.  
"Thank you," Molly said, taking a seat as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione did the same.  
"Excellent. Now that you are all settled, I'll start by showing the recorded will that Wizard Dumbledore left in this Pensieve." Razorclaw said, taking a Pensieve down from a small shelf and placing it on the desk in front of him.  
Razorclaw pressed a few runes on the Pensieve, and a floating image of Albus Dumbledore appeared, sitting in a high-backed chair, facing them, dressed in scarlet robes and matching wizard hat.  
"Hello. If you are watching this, then it means that I have passed onto the next Great Adventure." Dumbledore said. "But don't be sad. It is all part of the grand design. Now onto the reason, we are all here. The dispensation of the estate of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore."  
Molly let out a startled gasp as Dumbledore shifted in his seat and continued. "The headship of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore is handed down through my family to the eldest son; however, sadly, I am the last of my line. I never had any children, so I have arranged, through Gringotts and the Wizengamot, a specially designated heir apparent to inherit my estate. Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley."  
Shocked, the girls all turned to face an equally stunned Ron. "I don't believe it," Molly said softly.  
End  
The adventures continue in part two, Machinations, which will be uploaded shortly. Thank you all for reading. If you have time, please review and share your thoughts on the story so far.


End file.
